


Grounded

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sometimes Cas misses being an angel so he and Dean engage in dom/sub activities to keep him grounded.





	Grounded

“Tell me what you want, Castiel.” The way Dean said his full name added shivers to his already trembling body. His hands were bound above his head by the Enochian cuffs to the hook Dean had fashioned to the wall over his bed.

  


“You.”

  


Dean stood by the bed, nude form illuminated by the dozens of candles. “Do you want my hands? My mouth? My thick cock filling your ass until my cum stains the sheets under you?”

  


Cas pulled against the restraints. “All of you. All over me. Inside me. I want you to break me then fuck me until I break again.”

  


Dean grinned. He put one finger on Castiel’s lips. “Shh...Angel. I’ll take care of you. Don’t I always give you what you need?” He moved the finger down to Castiel’s chest then further down, stopping at the thick nest of dark curls.

  


Cas bucked up for touch but Dean removed his hand and shook his head. He climbed onto the bed, hovering in front of Cas’ mouth. He gripped himself and smeared precum over Cas’ lips. “Open.” Cas parted his lips obediently so Dean could feed him his cock.

  


He knew Dean wouldn't finish that way. He left his jaw slack for Dean to use him. All the while he looked up adoringly at his husband. These games they played grounded him when he became restless for the sky.

  


“So good, Cas. Always so good for me,” Dean praised. He removed his dick and went to work on his eager lover.

  


Cas needed to be touched. His skin was fiery hot and sweat already sheened. Dean started with feather light caresses of his face, gently wiping the spit away from Cas’ mouth where he’d taken him. His full palm rested on Castiel’s neck. There would be no air play tonight, though. It turned Cas on but Dean was never comfortable seeing the bruises of his fingertips bloomed on his husband’s neck the next day. Instead he cupped one of Cas’ hard pecs and pinched his nipple hard enough for the man’s back to arch.

  


Dean lowered his mouth to the other one, sucking and licking until it was hard. He nipped with his teeth a couple times before kissing his way down to Castiel’s hips. His thumbs dug into the hard V line as he ghosted his breath over Cas’ member. It twitched and rose to meet his lips. He traced his tongue through the slit for a taste the enveloped him whole in one move. Cas thrusted but Dean pinned his hips, keeping him still. 

  


He bobbed his head around just the swollen tip a few times before sinking all the way to the base again. Cas was thick and filled his throat. He pressed a palm to Cas’ stomach to keep him from moving so his other hand could fondle the heavy balls. Cas tried to remain silent but a soft whimper escaped. Dean pulled off. “That’s one.” Cas bit his bottom lip and put his head back on the pillow so Dean would continue. If he got to three he wouldn’t be allowed to come at the end.

  


The bottle of lube was already on the foot of the bed. Dean slicked his fingers and worked the cool liquid past Cas’ cheeks and around his hole. Cas flinched but held his tongue as he was entered. He willed himself to relax into Dean’s touch until the single digit could pass in and out freely. Dean added a second without warning, making him jump again. Cas had to control his breathing to withstand the stimulation of Dean’s mouth and the fingers opening him up.

  


If it had been a regular night of lovemaking Dean would add a third before considering penetration. During their games, Cas wanted a little pain, the burn of being stretched and filled. He wanted to feel good and fucked by the time Dean was done with him. Dean kissed the glistening tip and squeezed the base. Castiel was not allowed to come yet.

  


Dean removed his fingers and readied the second set of restraints. The velvet pads would rest behind Castiel’s knees as the straps were added to the hook. He could keep him open and spread. He put some lube on his shaft and teased Cas’ rim with the tip, pushing it in and popping it out, not letting Cas know when it would be thrust to the hilt. It was a test. If Castiel could maintain his silence then Dean would settle there until he knew Cas had adjusted. If not, he would be punished with a brutal pace. 

  


Cas clenched his jaw. He knew what Dean was doing. As soon as the ache of his rim diminished he found himself full. He didn’t make a sound other than heavy breathing. He kept his eyes opened and laser focused on Dean’s. He was rewarded with a tender stroke of his jaw and a few beats to adjust. Dean would still be rough with him but there would be slightly less pain with his pleasure.

  


Dean looked down between them, admiring how Cas’ hole looked wrapped around the base of his cock. “God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Dean smiled. “So good, baby. All you have to do is wait until I tell you to come. Can you do that for me, Angel?” Cas nodded.

  


Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Cas huffed out a breath and fought his restraints. His instinct was to cling to Dean, wrap his arms and legs around him. Dean gave him a stern look so he would go lax before pounding into him again. It was a lesson in control for both of them. Cas needed to work on trusting Dean to give himself completely. That trust would go beyond the bedroom. Dean had to be ready to relinquish control to Cas at any moment. The submissive had the real power. If he heard, “Red,” he was to stop and wait for direction. 

  


As usual with their games, Dean wouldn’t last long. The foreplay, the rules...he was already treading the line. He slammed into Cas as hard and fast as his hips could stand and when he saw tears at the corners of Cas’ eyes he knew he had to be close, too. “When you feel my cum in you, you can let go.” Cas rolled his eyes to the ceiling and held on a little longer. “Almost there, baby.”

  


Dean’s orgasm came hard. He gasped for breath and lost feeling in his toes. It felt like wave after wave pushed through him, spilling into Cas. “Come, Cas. Wanna see you come,” he panted. He winced at the clench on his oversensitive dick. Cas’ cock pumped spots and ribbons of white on his stomach and chest. His body went slack.

  


Dean pulled out, grabbing his phone to snap a quick picture of Cas trussed up and leaking cum from his gaping hole. He kept them stored in a password protected folder that he knew his brother wouldn’t even  _ want _ to hack. He ran some water in the sink to warm then returned with a wet cloth to wipe Cas down. He released his legs first and rubbed them in case he’d lost and circulation. He then removed the cuffs, massaging and kissing his wrists then rolling him to his stomach to work his shoulders.

  


He rolled Cas back to him and kissed him sweetly. “Hey, sweetheart. You with me?”

  


“Yes, love. I’m here,” he slurred in his blissed out state. Dean gave him more positive touches before offering him the cold bottle of juice from their mini fridge by the bed. Cas let himself be propped up and drank what Dean held to his lips.

  


“Can I ask why you needed this?”

  


“It...itches. Where my wings used to be. It’s akin to phantom limb syndrome. I needed you to bring me here, with you. Remind my body what my heart already knows.”

  


Dean drew him into a naked embrace. “Baby, I know you miss being an angel sometimes. But I would have married you halo and all. That never mattered to me. You’re my Cas. I love you for who you are, not what you are.”

  


“I know that, Dean. I would always choose you, still. Over heaven and wings. This reminds me that you are my partner, my equal. That I still have my power when I defer to you.”

  


“I’ll always give you what you need from me. And you trust me to stay in control, not go too far.”

  


“That’s because I love you, Dean.”

  


“I love you too, Angel. You need me to do anything else for you?”

  


“Just hold me.”

.


End file.
